


【TK】坠落的星辰01（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰01（ABO）

“你叫什么名字？”

“奴……没有名字，请主人赐名。”

“……你知道我是谁吗？”

“您是主人。”

“……”

刚有些头疼的看着跪在床上连姿势都没变过的光一，问来问去也没问出什么有用的信息。

忘了自己的名字，忘了他堂本刚，这十年之间一定发生了什么了不得的事情，才让光一变成了现在这个样子。

刚还在琢磨光一到底怎么了，本来在床上跪的好好的人突然小幅度的扭动了一下，从鼻孔里溢出了轻轻的一声“嗯~”，然后就像是犯了什么大错一样，赶紧把所有的声音咽回去，端正了姿势，但是身体一直在微微颤抖，两抹绯红染上了脸颊，连眼神也变得有些迷离了，还在努力的保持清醒。

注意到床上人的异样，刚皱了皱眉头，问道“怎么了？”

光一赶紧摇了摇头，抿紧了嘴巴，不让一点呻吟声漏出来。他的惊惶不安被刚尽数收在眼底，眉头皱得更紧了。

“到底怎么了？”刚又问了一遍。

“没……没事……哈……请……请主人……嗯……不要……不要在意……”这下连话都说不成句了。

光一明显跪不住了，屁股从脚跟慢慢滑到了床上，脚趾蜷缩着，身前的性器都有了抬头的架势，背在身后的双手迅速捂住了前面，慌张的举动并不是因为害羞，而是因为害怕被打。

看着光一脸上露出的惊慌和畏惧，没来由的，刚心里一片焦躁。

走到床前，动作粗鲁的把人推倒在床上，刚把他上上下下检查了个遍，在对方后穴的位置发现了异样。

一条和项圈一样材质的银链子从股沟里延伸出来，一头坠着一块不规则的水晶，一头埋在正在不断收缩的后穴里，没有任何液体流出来，一定有什么东西堵在了里面。

侧躺在床上的人越发剧烈的扭动着，呻吟着，刚伸手拽住那颗水晶，想要把东西拉出来，试了几次，后穴里的东西纹丝不动，光一却随着他的动作短促的叫了几声，屋子里白兰地的香气越发的浓烈了。

闻着这轻易就能让自己失控的香气，暗暗下定决心以后还是加大抑制剂的药量为好，刚问光一，“这东西要怎么拿出来？”

“哈啊……遥……遥控器……嗯……在盒子里……嗯呃……”

刚快步走到盒子边，向里看去，除了那张酒红色的天鹅绒布，看不到任何其他的东西。

一把掀开大布，下面放着的哪是什么填充材料，盒子里堆的全都是各种各样的性爱道具，眼睛扫过去，刚能看见的就有一半叫不上名字。

顾不上一点一点的翻找，刚一把掀翻盒子，把盒子里的东西全都倒在了地板上，“哗啦啦”铺了一地，在这一堆乱七八糟里，刚发现了一个银色的遥控器，上面只有一个水晶按钮，跟光一后穴里埋着的那条链子后面坠着的水晶一模一样。

对着光一按了一下那个水晶，床上的人才停止了扭动呻吟。

这回链子被轻松的拽了出来。

链子后面连着的，是一个，两个，三个，总共四个大小不一、同样银色的跳蛋。

随着最后一个跳蛋被拽出来，光一“嗯”了一声，脱力般的蜷缩在床上喘息着，栗色的头发散乱，遮住了脸。大量透明的液体从还合不拢的后穴里流了出来，顺着大腿流到了床上，把白色的床单染湿了一大片。

带着好奇，刚又一次按动了遥控器上的按钮。只见这四个原本光滑浑然一体的跳蛋慢慢的膨胀了起来，银色的外壳分裂成一个个大小均匀的六边形，被白色的硅胶材质一样的东西连接着，然后带着不同的频率开始震动，最后一个跳蛋膨胀的大小，目测是绝对无法从后穴里拿出来的。再按一次按钮，跳蛋们又慢慢变小，缝隙合拢，停止了震动。

原来是这么一回事。

正在全神贯注研究跳蛋的刚没有注意到，感受到床上跳蛋的震动，光一缩了一下身子，脸上闪过一丝惧怕和渴望交织在一起的奇特神情。

看着光一身后这一片狼藉，刚轻轻的叹了口气，走出客房，又吞了一片抑制剂，拿着一卷卫生纸和一个洗衣篮回来了。

揪下一截手纸递给光一，“把后面擦一擦。”

光一听话的接过纸，坐起来把自己的后面擦干。

等到光一擦干以后，刚随口说道，“你先下去，我换一下床单。”

有些不解的看了一眼床单，就看到那湿了一大块的狼藉，眼神缩了一下，光一差点跳起来，连滚带爬的下了床，跪到刚的脚边，不停的道歉，“对不起主人，对不起，弄脏了您的床单，请您责罚奴吧，对不起，对不起……”

光一的架势把刚吓了一大跳。

“不是……我不会责罚你的，你先起来，快起来……”连哄带拽的把人按到床边上坐下，刚把光一搂在怀里，一下一下的抚摸着对方光裸的后背，解释了半天，光一才明白：弄脏了床单不会被责罚。

在刚的安抚中，怀里的人逐渐平静了下来。刚松了一口气，正想让光一帮着他一起把床单撤下来的时候，意外发生了。

毫无征兆的，光一发情了。

客房里顿时像是打翻一整箱的白兰地，醇厚的烈酒香气填满了整间客房。

这个气味直接让刚红了眼睛，光一的信息素对刚来说，有着致命的吸引力。

光一早就软了手脚，但还是踉跄的下床，从那一地的情趣道具中挑出了几样东西摆在床上，重新爬上床，内八坐到床单上，双手撑着床，上半身往前探去，轻轻摆动着腰肢，开口，声音甜腻而妖媚，“主人，请操弄我吧，弄坏也没关系哦～”

听了这话，再看着床上那人充满挑逗意味的动作，刚脑子里那根名为理智的弦“啪”的断了，抑制剂早就失了效，刚刚还有所克制的信息素毫无保留的释放了出来，古巴雪茄的味道冲入白兰地的香气中，带着凌厉的压迫，让床上的Omega不由自主的臣服，心中生出无限的渴望，想要被Alpha胯下的巨大狠狠贯穿。

刚三两下脱掉了自己的裤子和内裤，让被勒得发疼的性器得到了解放，直挺挺的指向床上的人，光一越发的饥渴能耐，后穴分泌出更多的液体，前端也硬了起来。

刚低头看看光一挑出来放在床上的那些道具，有内置柔软填充物、连着长链的手铐，一条可以连在项圈下的长链子，一个口球和一个眼罩。

“好像新手装备一样。”刚的脑子里莫名的蹦出了这么一句话。

虽然他从没有玩过SM，但是他认识的熟人里有好这一口的人，几个人去酒吧喝酒的时候，借着酒劲，这人拉拉杂杂跟他们说了一大堆关于这些道具的用法还有用在身上的感觉。说用法的时候说得像个资深的S，说感觉的时候说得像个资深的M，包括刚在场的所有人都觉得，他要么是双重人格，要么是精神分裂。

有了之前这个家伙的科普，现在看着这些道具刚并没有无从下手的感觉。他拿起手铐扣在了光一的双腕上，将另一条链子连在了项圈上，把手铐上的链子绕在床头，收紧，光一变成了双手高举仰躺在床上的姿势。

刚在光一腰下面垫了一个枕头，屁股被抬高的光一顺从的把腿张成了“M”形，露出了早就已经湿漉漉的还在不停的收缩吞吐着液体的后穴，还有已经立起来的前端。

刚把连在项圈上的长链子绕了两圈攥在手里，向后一拽，长长的银链就绷直了，光一被迫抬起头，刚居高临下的看着光一，对准了后穴，腰部一送，Alpha巨大的阴茎就插进了渴望被填满的小穴里。

插进去之后，两个人同时发出了一声呻吟。

虽然之前并没有做过扩张，但光一的后穴明显已经习惯了被插入，脸上没有什么不适感，全都是放荡的情欲和空虚得到慰藉的满足，随着刚抽送的速度越来越快，光一脸上的神情越来越陶醉，刚刚还是破碎的呻吟声变成了一声高过一声的浪叫，刺激着一下一下顶着他的刚，抽插的更加用力，“咕叽咕叽”的声音伴随着光一发了疯一样的呻吟声在房间里回荡。

用手抹了一把小穴里溢出的液体，刚的另一只手握上了光一的阴茎，伴随着抽插的节奏上下套弄起来，前后双重的快感让光一欲仙欲死，眼角渗出生理性的眼泪，流进了鬓角里。

“啊~”的一声，光一射了出来，刚松开了他的阴茎，沾满精液的手顺着光一的侧腰一路摸了上去，最后环在他的脖子上，摸着冰凉的项圈，刚吻上了光一的唇，将他的喘息呻吟尽数堵在了嘴里，舌头在对方的嘴里放肆的搅动着，两个人的唾液混合在一起，连光一的嘴巴里都沾上了些微古巴雪茄的味道。

吻着光一的同时，刚松开了绑在床头的链子，拽着链子让光一把自己的双臂环在刚的脖子上，把人从床上抱起，光一整个人都挂在了刚的身上，后面还含着刚的性器。

无处着力的光一本能的双腿缠上了刚的腰，带着手铐的双手抱紧了他的脖子。

刚抱着光一来到墙边，把光一按在墙上。赤裸的后背抵着冰凉的墙壁，光一被凉的叫了一声，后穴不自觉的缩了一下，给了刚更大的刺激，更加快速的耸动起来，刚很快就射到了光一的后穴里。

射出来之后，刚一手抵着墙，身体挤着光一不让他掉下去，站在那里剧烈的喘息着，挂在他身上的光一同样喘着粗气。

等到两人呼吸平稳了以后，刚把人放回了床上，从后穴里抽出自己的性器，抽出去的一瞬间，巨大的鬼头在离开小穴的时候受到了一点轻微的阻力，拔出去的时候发出了“啵”的一声。

这么色情的声音配合着满屋浓烈的信息素的味道，让刚再一次硬了起来。把人翻过去，摆成跪在床上，额头贴着床单，臀部翘起的姿势，刚从后面插了进去，又开始了新一轮的交合。

 

这一次的性爱一直持续到夜幕降临，屋子里信息素的味道渐渐淡了，刚也冷静了下来。

再看光一，浑身软绵绵的躺在床上，被手铐束缚住的双手垂在一侧，头发凌乱，目光涣散，一侧的身体上有刚抹在上面的精液的痕迹，后穴红肿着向外翻出，缓缓流着刚的精液和他自己分泌的肠液，下体狼狈不堪。

这一副柔弱无力的神情，直让人想再把他狠狠蹂躏一番。

因为躺在床上的是光一，刚完全没有这种想法。

解开手铐，刚揉搓着光一被勒的有些发红的手腕。床上躺着的人渐渐回过了神。

挣扎着想要起身，随着他的动作，屋里白兰地的香气又浓了起来。

刚和光一脸色同时一变，光一反应更加迅速，他从刚手里抽出了自己的双手，忍着浑身的酸软一翻身滚到了地板上，拿起那一串被扫到床底下的跳蛋，顾不上自己的后穴里还有没被清理出来的精液，将跳蛋一颗一颗塞回了后穴里，慌慌张张的四处找着什么。

光一的动作让刚很不解，但是隐约明白他在找什么，刚从枕头中间翻出了那个银色的遥控器递给光一，光一急忙接过去，连续按了两下按钮，才无力的靠在床边，露出松了一大口气的表情。

屋子里白兰地的香气这才淡了下来。

看着被还回手里的遥控器，刚问道，“如果不塞回去，会怎么样？”

“奴……会一直发情。”咬了下嘴唇，光一回答道。

听到“一直发情”，刚有些难以置信的看着光一，光一明显误解了刚的神情，非常不安的动了一下，迟疑着问道，“主人，是奴……有什么让您不满意的地方吗？”

刚叹了一口气，收起了脸上全部的表情，“没有，如果这个东西拿出来，你能坚持多长时间？”

知道刚在问什么，垂下眼帘想了一会，光一开口，“大概五分钟。”

“这么短！”刚在心里惊异，随即又想到了什么，“对了，不要叫我主人，”怕光一再次误会，刚连忙解释道，“叫我刚，或者是你，这是命令。”后面补充的那句，成功阻止了光一想要说出口的话。

光一张了张嘴，“好的，主……刚，奴知道了。”

“另外，把那个自称‘奴’改成‘我’吧，我喜欢听你这么说。”逐渐摸清了和光一的相处方式，刚盘腿坐在光一身边，表情温和的说道。

果然，对面的人乖乖的点了点头，不再露出害怕的神色。

“还有，你不是要我给你取名字吗，你叫光一，记住了吗，光一。”

“光一……”喃喃念叨着刚说出口的名字，咀嚼着这个跟“51”发音很像的词，光一的脸上罕见的露出了有些不满意的神情，但还是开口道谢，“谢谢刚给我取的名字。”倒是好好的记住了关于称呼的问题。

听着他有些闷闷不乐的声音，刚觉得有些好笑，又有些感慨，这样子的光一才像是一个活生生的人，而不是一个性爱娃娃。

双手捧着光一的脸，让他和自己四目相对，刚看着光一的眼睛，认认真真的说道，“光一，是初升的太阳，是夜空的星辰，是照亮黑暗的第一道光。”才不是什么“51号”的“51”。

窗外夜色阑珊，万家灯火点缀着高楼林立的城市。听了刚的话，光一的眼睛里闪过了一道亮光，转瞬即逝，却被刚完全的看在眼里。

把人从地上抱起，来到浴室里，放满一浴缸的水，刚给光一洗了个澡，后穴中的跳蛋被拽出来，迅速清理出肠道里的精液，又把跳蛋塞了回去。

虽然知道让刚给自己洗澡这样的举动非常不妥，浑身无力的光一在接触到刚不容分说的眼神之后，也就任由他这么做了。

里里外外被清洗干净，用大浴巾擦干身体，光一坐在浴室里的小凳子上，老老实实的让刚给他吹头发。一切收拾妥当之后，刚把人抱到了主卧的床上。

经过了这一整天的折腾，窝在刚的怀里，光一在从浴室到主卧的路上就睡着了。

轻轻把人放在床上盖好被子，调暗了屋子里的灯光，刚关上了门。

回到浴室简单冲了一下身子，一天一夜没睡，一直没吃东西的刚才觉得饥肠辘辘，边擦头发边走到厨房去找吃的，路过餐桌的时候看了一下被扔在上面的手机，里面有好几个未接来电和信息，全都是来自长濑智也的。

信息都没看，刚一个电话打了回去。

“我的小少爷，你可算给我回电话了！”电话刚响了一声就被接了起来，长濑那边听起来都快哭了。

“怎么了？大惊小怪的。”刚的声音里透着浓浓的不耐烦。

“我估计给你发的信息你都没看，我就直接跟你说吧。我去打听了一下那栋大楼的所有者，好像是跟黑帮有关系，那栋楼应该是他们放货的地方，不让我们维修大概是怕我们看到什么不该看到的吧。不过反正这事也跟我们没什么关系，我送个顺水人情，人家也乐得道谢，还送了谢礼，你要是觉得这个礼物不妥，明天我派两个人，再把这个性奴给欧蜜俱乐部送回去，也没什么大不了的。”长濑解释道。

“嗯，我知道了，这个礼物我觉得挺好的，谢谢你啊，智也。”刚没怎么在意长濑跟他说的这些事。

“好的，我明天……等会，你说什么？”明显没有料到刚会接受这个性奴，长濑觉得自己的脑子都不够使了。

“我是说，这个礼物我很满意，谢谢你，智也。”刚又把自己的话重复了一遍，“还有个事，最近你别派人到我家里来了，你也别过来，从明天开始的一个月，谁也别来烦我。”

“那食材和日用品怎么办？”

“我自己解决。”

长濑发出了意味深长的声音，“哦~~看来那个小奴隶魅力挺大啊！你都不想让我们看到，打算金屋藏娇到什么时候啊？准备好了就赶紧让我见见啊！”

“滚！”笑骂一声，知道长濑其实已经答应了，刚挂了电话。

向主卧的方向看了一眼，不是金屋藏娇，只是我还不知道，让你见到这样的光一，你该怎么面对他，智也。

——TBC


End file.
